Missing You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Haruno Sakura selalu menunggu kekasihnya. Lima tahun ia selalu berdiri ditempat yang sama. dibawah guyuran hujan ia memastikan semuanya. Saat kembali bukan kebahagian yang didapatnya melainkan kenyataan yang harus diterima dengan kesakitan jika kekasihnya telah melupakannya dan meninggalkannya. /One Shoot/DLDR


**"** _ **Ohayou**_ **."**

 **Sapaan pagi terdengar seksi dari pria yang hanya memakai celana piama tanpa baju kepada wanita yang sedang dipeluknya. Wanita itu bergumam dan menoleh untuk mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi kepadanya.**

 **''** _ **Ohayou mo**_ **. Mau teh?" tawarnya kepada pria -kekasihnya- itu. Ia memang sedang membuat teh dan kebetulan hujan masih belum terhenti dari malam tadi.**

 **Pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di pepotongan leher kekasihnya. Menghirupnya, kemudian mengecupnya hingga kekasihnya itu melengkuh tertahan.**

 **"Hentikan Kashi-** _ **kun**_ **."**

 **"Kenapa? Aku ingin tetap bersamamu sebelum kepergianku, Cherry."**

 **Kekasihnya -Cherry- berbalik dan menangkup kedua telapak tangan pada sisi wajahnya. Dengan senyuman yang jelas terlihat dipaksakan ia berujar. "Aku tidak merelakanmu pergi,"ucapnya membuat Kashi menatapnya diam. "Tapi," Cherry tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu dan melanjutkan. "Demimu, masa depanmu dan kita, aku rela dan akan menunggumu."**

 **Menempelkan keningnya dan kekasihnya, Kashi pun menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dan berujar. "Aku akan selalu mengabarimu dan pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu."ucapnya kemudian membawa kekasihnya dalam ciuman panjang.**

 **'** _ **Kau tidak perlu ragu dan takut akan perasanku. Sampai akhir pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku pergi bukan hanya sekedar meraih cita-citaku tapi juga demi dirimu... masa depan kita, Cherry."**_

 **Missing You**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura x Hatake Kakashi**

 **.**

 **One Shoot, Au, Typo, Ooc, Eyd berantakan, Gaje etc**

 **-Mising You-**

 **Haruno Sakura dengan kesetianannya, ia menunggu kekasihnya. Percaya dan yakin jika Kakashi pasti kembali untuknya. Di bawah hujan yang selalu ia rindukan. Karena hujan akan selalu mengingatkannya pada sosoknya. Namun, Saat Kakashi kembali hujan itu terasa menyakitkan. Menyakitkan hingga ia tidak oercaya apa sekarang ia hidup atau tidak. Nyatanya, sekian lama ia menunggu tapi telah kehilangannya.**

 **\- Missing You -**

Rintik hujan menghujam bumi dengan perlahan, satu, dua hingga tak terhitung. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu? Bersender di pagar rumah sederhana yang seperti tidak berpenghuni. Tangan kirinya memegang payung merahnya dan tangan kanannya menadah air hujan.

Tatapannya sendu, dan badannya kembali bergetar diiringi isak tangis yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Selalu seperti itu, setiap ulang tahunnya. Ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini, tempat penuh kenangan dirinya dengan cintanya. Lima tahun sudah, ia kehilangan kabar darinya setelah kekasihnya memutuskan akan pindah dan meneruskan universitas di Suna.

"TUk..Tuk.. hujan... turun, katakan mantra." bibir gadis itu tersenyum masam, "Datanglah, datanglah kau Kashi."

Kekehan yang terasa sesak mentertawakan diri sendiri. Lima tahun ia selalu seperti ini. Menunggu, terus menunggunya.

"Kau berbohong Kashi... bahkan kau tidak menghubungiku." ucapnya lirih dan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya sudah tertutup dengan cintanya, walau tanpa kepastian ia tidak mengabari tentangnya namun terus berpura-pura jika ia baik-baik saja. Apa ia gadis bodoh? Cercanya kepada diri sendiri.

Berbalik, ia mulai melangkah, namun terhenti karena suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Ya... Itu suara Kashi, Hatake Kakashi kekasihnya. Walau terlihat samar karena hujan, ia sangat yakin jika apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah kenyataan.

Dua orang terlihat turun dari taxi dan membuka payung untuk melindungi diri dari hujan.

'Tak'

Payung itu terjatuh. Berlari, ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap yang sangat ia kenali itu. Aroma dan tubuhnya yang selalu ia peluk itu, tak salah lagi jika dia...

"K-kashi- _kun_..." panggilnya pelan penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan yang selama ini membelenggunya dan suaranya terdengar lirih menahan tangis.

Lelaki itu berhenti karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Berbalik ia melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. "Maaf... Apa kita saling kenal?"

Iris klorofil gadis itu membulat. Apa katanya tadi? Jangan bilang ini lelucon dan mimpi bagiku, dengus gadis itu dalam hatinya.

"A-ano... Anda siapa?"

Suara lembut dari seorang gadis berambut jingga membuat sang gadis itu menoleh. Lihatlah, gadis yang berdiri di samping lelaki itu tersenyum ramah. Pandangannya kembali kepada sosok lelaki itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia tidak mengenali kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku... Haruno Sakura."

"Apa kau tetangga Kakashi- _kun_?"

Oh, Tuhan... Kenapa hatiku terasa diremas dan ditusuk dengan bilah pisau yang tajam membuatku seakan sulit bernafas dan ini terasa sakit saat wanita lain memanggilmu dengan panggilan berbeda, jerit Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Hmm... ya." jawab gadis itu dengan senyum yang dipaksanya.

Sang gadis berambut jingga itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya."Aku Sasame dan ini Kakashi- _kun_ kekasihku."

'Deg'

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan mulai bergetar. Apa ia sedang bermimpi buruk?

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah, sungguh kenapa kau tega Kakashi, jerit Sakura tanpa bicara memandang terluka Kakashi. Kenapa kau diam saja, brengsek!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha tenang walau sangat sulit. "Maaf Kakashi- _san_ sepertinya aku salah orang." ujar Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf.

Perempuan itu -Sasame- mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dan kemudian berujar tentang hal yang sulit dipercaya dan tidak terduga jika... "Kakashi mungkin tidak mengenalimu, ini semua karena dia hilang ingatan lima tahun lalu."jelasnya tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kakashi.

Apa katanya? Hilang ingatan?

Iris klorofik menatap sang _onyx_ dan mata yang berbeda warna yang selau ia rindukan dengan padangan kecewa. Ia bingung, di sisi lain karena Kakashi yang mengalami hal buruk dan ia tidak tahu itu.

"Haruno- _san._ " Panggil Sasame pada Sakura yang terlihat melamun.

Mengerjap, Sakura kembali menatap sosok pria yang juga menatapnya dalam diam. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Sakura berucap. "Maaf... aku permisi." pamit Sakura berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memukul dadanya pelan. "Kenapa... Ini sangat sakit Kashi." ujarnya nyaris tertelan dengan suara hujan.

"Anda menangis?" Tanya lelaki itu yang tak lain Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura tidak berbalik, ia diam dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menunggu kekasihku. Tapi sepertinya ia melupakanku dan aku harus melepasnya... mungkin."

"Hm... Apa kita saling kenal... dulu?" tanya Kakashi yang sepertinya penasaran akan masa lalunya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita hanya tetangga jauh."

" _Souka_. Baiklah kapan-kapan kau mampirlah ke sini... Sakura." ucap Kakashi yang hanya dijawab keheningan dan suara hujan.

Sakura semakin terisak. Berbalik, ia melangkah pergi dengan luka yang sangat pedih yang ia rasakan. Saat ini pun ia berharap jika ini semua mimpi buruk tapi itu hanya keinginannya. Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih yang ditunggu selama lima tahun itu melupakanya atau meninggalkannya.

" _Sayonara_... Kashi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Kakashi- _kun_ kita harus cepat berganti pakaian." ujar Sasame yang masuk setelah membuka gerbang.

Kakashi menatap payung merah yang ia yakini milik Sakura. Berjalan mendekati payung itu, berjongkok ia mengambilnya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat ukiran payung yang menuliskan nama seseorang atau dua. Seketika kepalanya berdenyut saat melihat tulisan itu. ' **Kashi &Cherry**' ughh sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan nama ini, tapi kenyataan ia tidak mengingat itulah membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan.

Matanya memandang gadis itu -Sakura- yang kini berada didalam pelukan seseorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga menatapnya. Apakah gadis itu punya masa lalu denganku? Menyerah karena ingatannya yang tidak merespon ia memutuskan membawa payung itu dan akan mengembalikannya kepada Sakura.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya... Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ini fict lama sih :D**


End file.
